Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) - Part 3: Paint Misbehaving
Here is the third part of Daniel Pineda's version Puffa Steam Train for Nintendo 64. Cast * Puffa as Rocket Robot * Edd as Dr. Gavin * Bill as Whoopie * Scar as Jojo * Sonic as Tinker * Schemer as Tinker * Yoshi as Cat Challenger * Mario, Luigi, Kenan, and Kel as The Presidents Transcript * Narrator: As Puffa returned home, he picked up a key after getting 200 Tinker Tokens, and opened the next door. He went through the whole yard, and came to another entrance called Paint Misbehaving. As he arrived at the next area, he chased a bunch of sheep, and used as a step to reach high platforms. * Edward: Congratulations for activating the HoverSplat! Steer and move with the analog stick. Fire paint balls colors with A and B. Aim with the up button. Exit with R. Good luck! * Narrator: So Puffa, on the HoverSplat, puffed off, then collected the first machine part, and put himself in the four paint pots and went to Lenny, who was waiting to let him go by. * Lenny: Aren't you a little tall for an imperial guard? They must be recruiting 'em young nowadays. Go on in. * Narrator: Puffa went inside to collect the first Paint Misbehaving ticket, and having cleaned from himself from the paint, he hopped back into his Hoversplat, then went off on his journey. He dove in the water, and picked up the next machine part. He picked another energy pack, but continued on his journey once again, and now picked up the second machine part, and finished painted the bush paterns with different colours, then picked another ticket, which opened up a place of country. Then he went back to the main entrance he once went to. He puffed back and forth so hard that he was back at the entrance to meet Sonic, who had more news. * Sonic: Congratulations! I can now add a Double Jump move to your arsenal! Press A to jump twice if you're in the air. This gives you that extra boost to reach places you even can't try to reach. It doesn't work underwater and the boosters can't fire. Take a look back in Whoopie World: there's a switch that you can reach by double-jumping. Come find me again if you have 450 Tinker Tokens! * Narrator: So Puffa returned back to Paint Misbehaving and went off to find the third machine part and continued on his way. He went into a cave with electricity zaps and water until he picked the fourth machine part until the HoverSplat came back. * Puffa: Nicely done. * Narrator: He began to splash the flying rocks around the circle lights next to the water and collect the next ticket. Then he went back to the whitehouse and began to climb up and down and back and forth and went through the hole in the wall. * Narrator: Puffa finally made it to the top of the building, and grabbed the next ticket, but fell off, and braked hard. Then he sped off like a bullet while Henry and Edward continued to shovel more coal in the boiler. Puffa finally managed to put the parts on the door which opened to another letter in front. It wasn't long until he went through the entrance toward a river. He sped faster, and jumped over the high river, but barely made it by speeding over the viaduct, which nearly fell apart. Edward leaped onto the top of Puffa's boiler, and pushed a button with his feet, then leaped back into Puffa's cab, only to let the electricity go off when Puffa picked up the next ticket. He fell in the water, and grabbed the next ticket, but nearly got attacked by a fish, and managed to get out of the water and speed right across. * Edward: Congratulations for activating the FinBot! You can steer with the analog, go foward with the A button pressed down, and for burst of speed by tapping A. * Narrator: Puffa obeyed and went on finding the other two machine parts. He kept on puffing and rattling along back and forth with his coach, freight cars, and caboose, until he finally found the last machine part. Now that he had found all the machine parts, he went to the machine console to activate the next machine, and picked up the next ticket, and swam through the circles, only to get the next ticket. He swam faster and faster, so fast that he found the next ticket, and swam through every area, until he found the last two tickets, and all the Tinker Tokens before he went back home to the main world. Category:Daniel Pineda